


Blurred Lines

by thatonewriterchick



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Awoken Telepathy, Break Up, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Forsaken, Forsaken DLC, Lovers To Enemies, No Smut, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick
Summary: Being a Guardian and Uldren Sov's lover has always blurred the lines for Thane Sidos. Until Cayde's death. Then, the lines untangle themselves and become unbearably clear.





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely have like a twenty-something chapter story outlined for these two. But so many other (shorter) stories became a thing that I figured I would have time to write and post it eventually because I thought Uldren would never show up again (#ExoStranger). But then BUNGIE had to go and mess up my procrastination! So...I was going to let it be, but then as all the teasers and trailers came out, I couldn't help myself.

It's been a long time since Thane has lowered the mental walls between herself and Uldren Sov. Her Prince in her life before the one as a Guardian. Her secret mentor after being reborn into the Light. Her lover. And her greatest secret after discovering him on Mars.

She feels his emotions despite the walls he throws up when he senses her. A moment of surprise and alarm, then a hesitancy and wariness.

 _Yes,_ she thought, tearing at his mental defenses, the void monster inside of awake and enraged and starving for violence. _Be wary._

The instant his barricades are down, she screams at him. _What have you done?_ In case he needed a reminder, she shoved the images from her mind to his. The white banner with its shimmering gold symbols cloaking the broken Exo beneath. The pain she sensed in Zavala and Ikora, caged under a veil of professionalism and responsibility. _How could you do this?_

 _This is war, Thane._ His tone was calm, even. And for the first time since they had become lovers, condescending. _You Guardians still think yourselves invincible. Even when the Cabal have proven just how false that notion is. Time and time again, that arrogance has been your downfall._

 _Give me his gun, Uldren. At least give me that._ There was an ache between her eyes. From the rage or strain of reaching him, she wasn't sure. Absently, she rubbed the spot with gloved fingers. When he didn't answer, she added, _I’m asking you as a lover. Not as a Guardian._

 _Ikora sent you,_ he said, then and she realized the pain was him sifting through her memories.

She slammed a barrier into place, but his bitter laugh echoed in her mind.

 _She sent you to kill your lover because I killed hers,_ he mused. _Poetic. And risky. Could you kill me, my love? End me like I ended your precious Vanguard leader?_

 _The gun,_ she repeated, hating how the demand had somehow become a plea. _It's all I need._

His sigh was some blend between amused and disappointed. _Still toeing the line, Thane. Uncertain if you're a Guardian..._ Despite the fact that she was alone in her ship, drifting in orbit, she felt his caress, a gentle pressure at her cheek. _Or a Crow._

She hated the power he still held over her, the way even the lightest of strokes brought back the dozens of times she'd given herself to him. Mind, body, soul and Light. Too soon, the whisper of his touch had faded and when he spoke, the fondness had as well.

 _The gun is mine, Thane. I...earned it,_ he said carefully and she could hear the smile in his voice. _No differently than a Guardian. Scavenging from a kill._

 _Then I will take it from you,_ she promised, letting the pain of the truth seep in. _Like a Guardian from a dreg. If that is what you want._

There was a myriad of emotions at her response. Faint, as he too was putting mental distance between them.  Still, she felt the echo of disbelief, amusement and something else...something she had never felt within him before. A darkness not born of the Reef. _My love,_ he whispered and her eyes closed at the heat of his breath on her ear, the stroke on her cheek that wiped the tears away. _If you do this, I will rip the Light out of you. I will leave you as dead as your precious Exo._ He spoke slowly, with certainty and a flippancy that she had not heard from him in years.

Just the mention of Cayde brought back the images, the feelings, the depth of pain and anger she had felt in the chamber with the remaining Vanguard fireteam.

 _Oh, Uldren,_ she whispered, sad for his lack of understanding and stubbornness. _Greater beings have tried._

 _But you did not love them, Guardian._ His touch was gone, leaving her angry at herself for feeling bereft.

 _I don’t love you._ It was a lie and they both knew it.

Uldren's chuckle was low and deep and in the cockpit of her ship, Thane shivered and cursed herself.  _Then come and take it, Guardian._

 _I will,_ she snarled at him. Even as she was losing everything, her anger was something that was never far away. She grasped at it and held it close to keep the despair at bay, to keep from shattering. _I will take it after I watch the life leave your eyes. I will reduce your house to ashes. The name Sov will be nothing but a cautionary tale when I'm finished tearing it to pieces._

She stopped short in confusion at the image that flitted through her mind's eye when she had said his surname. Brief and not her own. The once Queen of the Reef, except...her hand was on his shoulder, wherever he sat as he communicated with Thane. Mara Sov was _with_ him in that very moment.

 _How is your sister, Uldren?_ The question was nothing but a whisper of realization, the final breath leaving their relationship, physically distant and short as it had been. Strangled by duty and poisoned by lies.

Uldren chuckled and this time his amusement sounded genuine and cold.  _I don't know how I ever doubted,_ he mused. _You're a Guardian, through and through. And you will be until I give you your final death._

The last of his barriers slammed into place with such force, she gasped as her eyes fluttered open. Where he had once always been, a faint presence always at the back of her mind, there was now nothing. An emptiness that made her eyes sting.

"Thane? What's wrong?" Her Ghost, Poltergeist, fluttered into sight beside her. "Your vitals are extremely high."

"It's nothing, Po," she lied, staring out into the deep velvet of winking stars. "Take us to the Tower. I need a few things."

"Is this about..." Poltergeist coughed, uncomfortable with the relationship he knew most definitely was against a dozen Vanguard regulations. And that was before things had gotten especially messy.

"Yes. And I don't want to talk about anything that doesn't involve putting a lot of bullets in him." She pushed away a stray tear with the back of her hand. The trio of black birds inked into her blue skin mocked her as she lowered her arm. "So....to the Tower."

"Of course." He vanished and the ship's holographic interface lit up as he took control. "Thane...I'm sorry."

"Me too, Po." Thane closed her eyes, trying to quiet the emotions inside her as another tear slipped free. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I wrote this on my phone right before bed and despite reading it over a few times, I'm still hoping I didn't miss anything. I wanted to get Cayde's afterlife story out before release, but obviously that won't happen. At least I got one, though. Hope you guys enjoyed and happy playing tomorrow, despite the feels I'm sure it'll rouse.


End file.
